Nightmare
by lazyMar
Summary: Robin has an unusual nightmare after a movie-night with the team. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys! A one-shot about robins nightmares…..**

_(Romani language….)_

It had been the usual movie-night. The team had crashed on the couch. Robin was in the middle, leaning into Both Wally and Conner. Next to Conner sat Kaldur. Megan's head was resting on his shoulder. Artemis was laying next to Wally. Wally's arm was draped around her waist for her support.

"Wally, wake up." Artemis said gently. Wally groaned. She shoved him softly, nudging to Robin. Wally finally opened his eyes. He turned around to look at his best friend. Robin was talking at himself on a hushed tone, something giving a small cry or shout.

Wally stood up immediately walking over to him. "Robin, you need to wake up. Robin." He repeated hoping to wake the dreaming boy.

Conner grunted opening his startling blue eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked irritated.

Robin let out a harsh scream, tugging his arms around his knees.

Conner's eyes widened in surprise. "He is talking Romani." He put a comforting hand on the fragile shoulder. "_Robin, what is wrong?_" He turned to face the boy, grabbing both shoulders. Robin was kicking into the air, shouting again.

Kaldur was now also waking up because of Conner's sudden movements. He was about to ask what was going on, but he realized quickly. "Wally, have you already tried to wake him up?"

Wally teared his vision away from Robin, a worried look on his face. "Yes, but it's not working." He laid his eyes on Conner who was still talking to the fretting boy. Small sweat drops were forming on his cheeks. Or were they tears?

Megan drooped her thick eyelashes, fluttering them open. She looked around the room confused, When robin let out a sudden cry of agony. She immediately focused her eyes on Robin, seeing his pain. She jumped up, standing in front of Robin.

"Robin are you alright?"

Artemis shook her head. Her eyes were also full of worry. "He's having a nightmare."

"A really, really bad nightmare." Wally added.

Megan touched his mind, but ceased straightaway flinching at the touch. "He is in so much pain and sorrow." She said in a devastating voice.

Robin cried out again, louder than before. He tried to struggle himself out of Superboy's grip, But Conner was afraid that he would hurt himself.

"Contact Batman." Kaldur said to Wally. Wally nodded. He took out his phone and started dialing a number. Conner, Megan and Artemis were still trying to comfort the boy, but every time they got close he would try to struggle away, kicking in the air. Superboy's grip was firm but Robin still managed to pry out. If Conner would grip him tighter he might brake something.

Wally had opened a window and had finally connected Batman. The dark knight's figure could be seen, with Gotham's filthy street behind him.

Eyes narrowed seeing the redhead. He opened his mouth to speak but the speedster was first.

"Batman. Robin is having a nightmare. He needs you."

Batman's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth twisted in a sign of worry.

"I'm coming." And then he shut the link.

Robin was practically screaming now, while tears ran down his face. He was bashing his fists into Conner's chest. Conner refused to let go. He was sure that Robin would hurt himself.

The Zeta-Beam flashed. Batman came walking in, his cape twirling around. He saw Robin, and it he walked straight to him. Conner stepped out of the way.

Robin stopped moving. He was just sitting there, crying out screams of agony.

Batman took of his black gloves and laid his hands on Robin's domino mask. He took it of gently, displaying a pair of closed eyes, trembling heavily.

Batman put his arms around Robin. "_My son, please don't worry, I'm here._" Robin was shivering through his whole body. Suddenly he threw his arms around Batman, throbbing hardly, crying like never before.

"_Tati?_" He asked in a small whisper. Batman's tense body relaxed. "_I'm here, my son._"

Robin eyes flew open. Electric blue eyes were revealed, gleaming with tears. The tremors were turned into shivers and the shivers passed to small throbs.

"_I was so scared dad._" Robin seemed to relax, arms not cramped anymore, and his sobbing had stopped. He noticed that he had public, but Wally took it over. He managed to steer the whole team away (except for Rob) and nodded to his best friend. Everybody went without protesting, knowledge of Robins distress.

AFTHERMATH

The everybody was waiting around the kitchen island, waiting till Robin came out of his room. It was 8 a clock in the morning and nobody went home after tonight.

At last Robin came in. He was in pajamapants and big shirt. But his sunglasses were missing. They all took in the electric blue eyes as he rubbed them wearily.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation."

**Done! Please review if you like it~! reviews make my day ;) **


End file.
